Os Descendentes dos Deuses
by Slicer
Summary: Num mundo fantástico, um bardo é o personagem principal de uma profecia que prevê uma ameaça ao mundo conhecido, e deve fazer o possível para deter essa ameaça.


**Os Descendentes dos Deuses**

Canção I – O Bardo

Uma sombra caminhava na estrada, sendo vagamente iluminada pela lua minguante. O barulho dos passos era perceptível, e igualmente era o som da algibeira a bater-lhe contra o corpo a cada metro percorrido. Um instrumento de cordas preso às costas e um cantil em mãos, o homem rumava para a capital do reino de Mungan, a Cidadela de Ferrenn. Não falava, apenas saboreava quieto a águal de seu cantil enquanto caminhava, observando as estrelas.

Enfim, aproximou-se dos portões fechados da cidadela, sendo iluminado debilmente pelas tochas que ficavam acesas próximas aos pés das torres de vigia. Um dos guardas, um elfo, o avistou muito antes dos outros e avisou-os da chegada do viajante.

– Quem vem lá? – gritou o elfo, antes que os outros três homens pudessem ver o viajante com clareza.

– Ah, um elfo! – respondeu o outro – A quanto tempo não vislumbro um ser magnífico como um elfo? A beleza das damas élficas enche de calor os corações dos homens, e a bravura de seus guerreiros é comparável ao poder do aço frio a derrubar os inimigos. Não se alarde, nobre descendente das florestas e da magia, pois sou apenas um bardo errante que prefere viajar com a companhia da lua e das estrelas.

O bardo finalmente era iluminado o bastante para ser visto em detalhes pelos guardas humanos. Tratava-se de um humano com barba rala e longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos eram de cores diferentes: o direito era de um azul tão claro quanto o céu matinal, e o esquerdo era tão negro quanto uma noite sem luar. Travaja uma camisa branca surrada de mangas longas e uma calça de couro coberta até os joelhos de poeira. Completava a indumentária com um par de botas de couro marrom, tão sujas e surradas quanto o resto da roupa, ou talvez mais, e uma capa verde-musgo para protegê-lo do frio, presa com um broche feito de ouro e rubi - aparentemente, único pertence de valor.

– Sou chamado Dyxo Remmolf, seu humilde servo. – e fez uma reverência para os guardas.

– O que é isso às suas costas, bardo?

– Isto, caríssimo cavaleiro – dizia enquanto soltava o instrumento das costas – isto é a alma deste artista, meu fiel companheiro e meu melhor amigo. Este, senhor, é meu alaúde, meu maior tesouro.

Os guardas sussurravam entre si, aparentemente desconfiados de tanta teatralidade. Logo, um deles puxou uma alavanca na parede interna da torre de vigia, e o portão começou a se abrir.

– Seja bem-vindo a Ferrenn, Dyxo Remmolf.

– Muito grato pela hospitalidade, senhores. Agora, poderiam me fazer a gentileza de me indicar a estalagem mais próxima, se não for incômodo? A minha viagem foi longa e preciso de um bom descanso, pois também sou filho de Spem.

– Você encontrará a Taverna do Rato Albino próxima do templo de Spem, a dez minutos de caminhada ao norte. Pode ir direto para lá, é a única que nunca fecha e sempre aceita hóspedes.

Com mais uma reverência, Dyxo parte cidade à dentro, procurando a tal taverna. Ah, civilização, afinal! Não gostava quando as cidades eram longe demais entre si, embora nunca tivesse reclamado disso em seus 10 anos de aventuras. Desde os 15 anos de idade o jovem Dyxo viajava de cidade em cidade com seu fiel alaúde, que ainda não havia recebido um nome - costume comum entre os bardos. Em verdade, mesmo 10 anos após sua primeira viagem, Dyxo ainda não havia batizado seu companheiro.

Dez minutos de caminhada e Dyxo já podia ver um prédio com luzes escapando pelas janelas térreas, e o som de conversa e risos regados a álcool acompanhava a iluminação. Já devia passar da meia-noite, mas parecia que as festividades na Taverna do Rato Albino iriam até a alvorada.

Ao entrar na taverna, foi alegremente recebido por risos embriagados e conversas calorosas. Andou até o balcão e, ao ver o estalajadeiro, entendeu o nome do lugar: as feições do homem lembravam assustadoramente as de um rato, e sua pele era bastante pálida.

– Qual é o valor cobrado por um quarto para um?

– Os quartos únicos são cinco moedas de prata por noite, mas posso fazer a semana inteira por apenas duas moedas de ouro.

O bardo coçou a barba e enfiou a mão num dos bolsos da algibeira, retirando duas peças de ouro e colocando-as sobre o balcão. O estalajadeiro prontamente as recolheu e, saindo de trás do balcão, indicou o caminho.

– Por aqui, senhor...

– Remmolf, Dyxo Remmolf, ao seu dispor.

O homem guiou Dyxo para o primeiro andar, entregou-lhe uma chave e apontou para a porta no final do corredor.

– Seu quarto é o número 13, Sr. Remmolf. Qualquer coisa, me procure.

– Grato, senhor...

– Retbon, Sr. Remmolf, Will Retbon.

Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Olhou em volta: uma janela, uma cama, uma escrivaninha com uma lanterna a óleo acesa, uma cadeira e um cabide para chapéus.

Dyxo apoiou seu alaúde na escrivaninha e despiu-se, pendurando suas roupas no cabide. Foi, em seguida, até a janela e apoiou-se no peitoril, olhando para as estrelas. Ficou breves momentos ali, depois fechou a janela e deitou-se. Haviam cinco noites que não dormia em uma cama, então foi fácil pegar no sono ali.

Despertando de uma excelente noite de sono, Dyxo levantava alegre da cama. Antes mesmo de se vestir, ele abriu a janela e deixou o sol matinal tocar-lhe o rosto enquanto ouvia o jubilar dos pássaros a cantar. Vestiu-se, prendeu seu alaúde às costas e saiu, trancando a porta e guardando a chave num dos bolsos da algibeira.

No andar térreo, nem sinal de que houvera uma festa na noite anterior. As mesas e cadeiras estavam todas arrumadas, e o chão perfeitamente limpo. Alguns hóspedes tomavam café, disposto em uma mesa de aparência convidativa... Convite esse prontamente aceito por Dyxo, que foi direto a ela.

– As maravilhas da civilização. Música para o paladar! Queijos, frutas, pães e café, tudo o necessário para tornar ótima uma boa manhã!

Uma hóspede mais próxima notou o alaúde nas costas do bardo e identificou-o como tal. Aproximou-se, tímida.

– Bom dia, senhor bardo. O senhor poderia... por favor... cantar para nós...?

Dyxo olhou para a bela ruivinha que lhe fazia o pedido. Fez um sinal com a mão e virou uma caneca inteira de café com leite, para só então responder a ela.

– Com muito prazer, senhorita. Seria, para mim, impossível negar um pedido assim vindo de tal beleza como a sua!

A garota corou com o elogio. Os outros hóspedes ouviram a resposta dele e formaram um semi-círculo ao redor de Dyxo, que tirou o alaúde das costas e começou a dedilhá-lo.

_No raiar da alvorada  
o som dos pássaros anuncia:  
com o sol a se levantar  
vem também um grande dia!_

_Ao longe, se avista  
silhuetas a caminhar.  
São heróis que voltam da guerra  
ansiando por seu lar._

_Contam histórias ao povo,  
de honra e amor ao país.  
E para provar o que falam,  
cada fato exibe uma cicatriz._

_Apesar de tudo  
eles não irão reclamar,  
pois estão felizes  
e desejam apenas comemorar!_

A melodia tocada no alaúde acompanhava o ritmo e a entonação da letra, recitada com emoção pelo bardo. Ele mesmo havia escrito tal música, baseando-a em fatos que ele se lembrava de sua infância.

Ao fim da canção, o público aplaudiu e deu a Dyxo algumas moedas de prata, e o bardo agradeceu com uma reverência como se tivesse terminado uma apresentação em uma grande casa de espetáculos. Os outros hóspedes começaram a se dispersar e o bardo prendeu o alaúde - construído com madeira nobre e vários adornos em prata - nas costas novamente e voltou à grande mesa, terminar seu café da manhã.

Eram aproximadamente onze horas da manhã, e Dyxo saía pelo portão sul de Ferrenn e saía da estrada, entrando no pequeno bosque a sudeste da cidadela. O bosque era ligeiramente afastado da cidade, e o bardo ia para lá buscando duas coisas. Seu objetivo principal era decifrar uma profecia que lhe foi confiada a dois meses, quando ainda estava longe da capital. A sua busca secundária, no entanto...

– Inspiração para um novo trabalho. Um mês inteiro sem compor uma única canção, e ainda ouso chamar-me bardo. ... Eu deveria ter seguido a carreira da carpintaria, como meu pai desejava...


End file.
